Tell Me a Story
by Scribzy
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't want to go to summer camp. What's even worse? The camp lasted all summer. What's even worse than that? He ends up falling for someone. Camp AU! Rated T just to be safe.


-Gilbert Beilschmidt-

** 5:45 AM- Saturday, June 1****st****.**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The clock read _5:45 AM_. Why did he have to get up at this forbidden time? Oh yeah, his parents are forcing him to go a summer camp. What's even worse? The camp lasts all summer. Gilbert was almost 110% sure they hated him.

The only possible good thing about this is that his two best friends, Antonio and Francis, were coming too. He remembered something about it being a "World" camp. Not completely sure what that meant, his guess was people from all over the world were going to be there. Great. Another thing to annoy him, languages he couldn't understand.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_5:55 AM_. Gilbert's been laying there thinking about his misery for ten minutes now, time to get up. With one last sigh he rolled out of bed, literally. Landing to the floor with a thump the Prussian groaned. Too bad the fall didn't kill him, he thought.

He slowly crawled over to his large black duffle bag. "Probably should've packed this thing last night, huh?" He groaned, sitting up.

He unzipped it, crudely shoving clothes inside until it was almost crammed full.

"Okay, that's probably enough clothes." He huffed, standing up to head to the bathroom.

"I'm going to need all this crap." He muttered, he grabbed his toothbrush, shaver, shaving cream, shampoo, and towel and headed back over to his bag.

"I'm going to need a bigger bag." Gilbert crawled underneath his bed, pulling out a white backpack.

"This should work!" He exclaimed proudly as he started shoving the rest of his items into it.

It took a while for the silver haired Prussian to finish packing everything, but eventually he did. Glancing over to the clock he read _6:25 AM. _

Crap. He was late.

Quickly standing up he slung his bags over his shoulders and started his way downstairs, coming to halt. He turned quickly on his heels and headed back inside his room.

"I'm sorry little buddy, I almost forgot ya' didn't I?" He smirked.

Gilbert peered into a small cage, and inside was a small fluffy yellow chick. Now, Gilbert very well knew pets we're allowed at camp. But Gilbird wasn't a pet, he was more like a brother.

Reaching into the cage he pulled the soft bird out softly in his hand. "Y'ready, Gilbird?" He chuckled.

"I need to find a way to sneak you in…" He glanced around his room, looking for anything that could possibly hide his little friend.

"Ah ha!" He spotted one of his old baseball caps! That'll work perfectly! Gilbert gently placed the chick atop his head, then placing his hat on next.

He smirked.

Finally, the Prussian was out the door. He plopped his bags into the back of his car, then slid inside. He jammed they keys in and started the car up with a roar. Gilbert cranked the radio on a pulled out of the driveway, humming along to the music.

* * *

** 8:10 AM- Saturday, June 1****st****.**

The drive there went by fairly quickly, soon enough Gilbert spotted the camp gates, atop there was sign that read, _World Camp. "_They seriously couldn't think of a better name than that?" He laughed. Up ahead he could see multiple other cars driving into the gate, the albino glanced around looking for his friend's cars. Nothing.

"They better have come." The thought pissed him off, there was no way he was in this alone. If they didn't show he would personally leave the camp to hunt them down. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the mental image.

He drove into the dirt parking lot, crap, there sure were a ton of cars. Gilbert drove around for what felt like forever, (but really it was only 5 minutes) until he finally found a parking spot. He pulled up and parked the car.

The albino Prussian hopped out quickly, grabbing his bags he headed up to the crowd of hyper people he saw up ahead. Maybe Antonio and Francis were there, he thought.

Jogging up to group he heard someone call his name. "_Gil!_" He froze, looking behind him. Was he hearing things? … No he wasn't. He grinned as he spotted his two friends running towards him.

"You guys didn't ditch! I'm impressed." He chuckled.

"_Mon ami!_ Of course not!" Francis added with a dramatic gasp.

"Not going to lie, we thought about it… No offense, Amigo!" Gilbert glared at Antonio. "I was joking!" He threw his hands up in defeat, quickly defending himself. "We we're totally going to come!"

The three then burst out into laughter.

Maybe this whole summer camp thing would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: **

Yay! I finally uploaded something! I always find first chapters are hard to write, but this is my first published fic so be nice! I'm really excited to write this, I have a lot of ideas! So bear with me! Later chapters WILL be longer, I promise! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
